


Метаморфозы военного времени

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по различным аниме/Anime [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Но и потом, после всего, это по-прежнему были они. Он и она. Она и он. И они пришли к этим переменам вместе, рука об руку – ее ладонь в его огрубевшей ладони.
Relationships: Cornelia li Britannia/Gilbert G.P. Guilford
Series: Фанфики по различным аниме/Anime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107204
Kudos: 3





	Метаморфозы военного времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [ciniaofei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciniaofei/pseuds/ciniaofei). Log in to view. 



**Влечение**  
  
Он встретил ее впервые на полигоне. Фиолетовые глаза с колючим, льдистым блеском, грива густых волос, развевающихся за спиной, словно знамя богини войны… Двигаясь с невероятной быстротой, она сокрушала спарринг-партнера.  
  
Это была принцесса, которая тренировалась под личным руководством супруги императора Марианны, носящей прозвище «Вспышка».  
  
Именно тогда он и решил добиться зачисления в ее отряд. Было в ней нечто, что выделяло ее на фоне остальных потомков императора, некий особый дух – то, что влекло его к ней и питало его мечты сражаться с нею бок о бок, прикрывая ей спину в бою.  
  
Полный решимости во всем опередить товарищей, он с головой погрузился в занятия и тренировки, а сам все вспоминал ее нежную фарфоровую кожу, ее глубокий голос и то, как грациозно она двигалась в поединке.  
  
Прошли годы, и вот он, уже удостоенный почетного прозвища «Копье империи», был посвящен в рыцари этой самой принцессой, которая даже не знала, что являла собой цель всех его стремлений и надежд. Ее рука уверенно, невзирая на немалый вес церемониального клинка, осенила полированной сталью его голову и плечи.  
  
\- Встань, рыцарь Гилфорд!  
  
  
 **Отречение**  
  
Когда она исчезла, его мир словно погрузился в безумие. Даже то, что в империи принцессу осудили как отступницу, а ее личный отряд был расформирован, прошло как-то мимо него.  
  
Он пребывал в таком состоянии ровно до того момента, когда Андреас Дарлтон, на секунду остановив его в коридоре, пробормотал: «Не разочаровывай ее». Именно в этот миг, прежде чем двинуться дальше, Гилфорд понял, что он должен делать.  
  
Стиснув зубы, он взвалил на себя новые обязанности в Секторе 11 с твердой решимостью продержаться до тех пор, пока не вернется она. Ни за что на свете он не доставил бы Зеро удовольствия увидеть, как сильно подкосило его исчезновение Корнелии. Гилфорд был ее личным рыцарем, а она не избрала бы своим рыцарем человека, недостойного склониться перед ее лицом, запечатленным на фарфоре.  
  
В один из моментов тогдашнего безумия его вдруг рассмешила такая мысль. Это он сам напоминал фарфор. А принцесса, его принцесса – она была сталью.  
  
  
 **Возрождение**  
  
Когда она увидела возле своей кровати знакомую фигуру, тень улыбки пробежала по ее бледным чертам.  
  
Она слышала, что он погиб в той чудовищной вспышке, и поразилась тому, какой острой болью эта весть отозвалась в ее сердце. Ей казалось, что после смерти Юффи, вдребезги разбившей и ее собственную жизнь, уже ничто на свете не заставит ее чувствовать боль. И вообще чувствовать что-либо.  
  
Протянув ему руку, она поразилась тому, как быстро он схватил ее. И ощутила дрожь, которую он тщетно старался скрыть.  
  
Мой бедный, милый Гилфорд.  
  
Сжав пальцами его руку, она улыбнулась про себя. Это был первый раз, когда они соприкоснулись вот так, голыми ладонями. Ощущая шероховатость его кожи, она отстраненно подумала о том, не мечтал ли втайне и он, подобно ей самой, вот так сплести их руки – еще тогда, в прошлом. В том самом прошлом, которое, казалось, было целую жизнь назад. Да что там, даже раньше – до сотворения мира.  
  
\- Принцесса…  
  
В этом одном-единственном слове было выражено всё. Корнелия удержалась от улыбки, но глаза ее лучились счастьем, и она не думала это скрывать.  
  
\- Ты все еще называешь меня так?  
  
  
 **Утешение**  
  
Год спустя, стоя у могильных плит, она впервые позволила себе расплакаться.  
  
Дарлтон, ее Гластонские рыцари – всех их, прекрасных и смелых, поглотило это безумие.  
  
Пендрагон – весь, целиком – был уничтожен всего за один миг.  
  
Когда в глазах все расплылось от слез, она почувствовала, как на ее плечо утешающим жестом легла рука Гилфорда.  
  
Цена оказалась слишком высокой.  
  
Юффи, ее дорогая Юффи… Даже сейчас, спустя месяцы, в сердце не затихает боль. И словно вновь слышится речь сестры на той церемонии. Теперь она, кажется, понимает, чего хотела Юффи для Сектора 11.  
  
Оплакивала она и Лелуша.  
  
В ее воспоминаниях образ невероятно умного и любознательного мальчика всегда соседствовал с образом Зеро, словно один не мог существовать без другого.  
  
В конце концов она пришла к мысли, что он всего лишь хотел защитить Наннали, точно так же, как она защищала Юфимию.  
  
Быть может, оба они – и старший брат-защитник, и смышленый, ласковый младший братишка – смотрели сейчас на нее и Наннали откуда-то из дальнего далека, гораздо более счастливого, чем реальность. Ей нравилось думать, что это место напоминает королевские сады времен их детства и что они пребывают там в компании Кловиса.  
  
  
 **Приручение  
  
** Из них вышла отличная пара.  
  
Полученные шрамы, как телесные, так и духовные, сделали их немного печальнее, старше и мудрее.  
  
Она на удивление легко приспособилась к образу жизни рядового человека. Хотя, может, это и не было таким уж подвигом, учитывая, что раньше, в военных походах, она часто жертвовала личным комфортом и роскошью во имя победы над противником. Будучи Второй принцессой империи, она тем не менее сторонилась пышного блеска двора, в отличие от других членов императорской семьи – той же Гвиневры, например.  
  
Он привыкал к новой реальности гораздо тяжелее. Даже годы спустя он чувствовал себя неловко в цивильном костюме, тоскуя по жесткой, негнущейся военной форме, в которой ему было гораздо комфортнее.  
  
В череде мирных дней, которые они проводили вместе, оба молча дивились тому, сколько же всего они не знали друг о друге, провоевав много лет бок о бок.  
  
Едва ли не каждый момент жизни дарил одному новую крупицу знаний о другом.  
  
Он предпочитал «Эрл Грей» – две ложки молока, без сахара.  
  
Она раз в неделю пропускала стаканчик доброго красного вина.  
  
Он не умел водить автомобиль.  
  
Она тратила массу времени на уход за волосами.  
  
Он любил детей.  
  
Она втайне зачитывалась любовными романами.  
  
И так далее, и тому подобное.  
  
После почти полной утраты зрения Гилфорд, который теперь больше не мог, как прежде, любоваться ее выразительными глазами, сказал, что обменял эту привилегию на возможность ощущать присущий только ей манящий аромат пороха и роз. Оттенок пороха не ослаб даже после многих лет, проведенных ею вдали от сражений. Иногда ему всерьез казалось, что по ее венам течет огонь взрывов.  
  
  
 **Единение  
  
** Их свадьба была простой и скромной. В церкви было отведено место и для Юффи. Во время церемонии она почти наяву видела сквозь свою фату розовые локоны сестры, а рядом – черные кудри ее рыцаря.  
  
На какую-то долю секунды ей показалось, будто Юффи и этот чертов Куруруги устроили здесь, на этом торжестве, собственную свадьбу.  
  
Придет же в голову такая нелепость.  
  
Она не знала, что Сузаку Куруруги наблюдал за их венчанием с хоров церкви и кинул оттуда цветок, расцветший на могиле Юффи – как благословение новобрачным.  
  
  
 **Сотворение  
  
** Она ненавидела это состояние – преувеличенные изгибы, неуклюжую полноту, смещение центра равновесия.  
  
Ненавидела слабость своего тела и то, что все вокруг относились к ней как к инвалиду – ругали, когда она наклонялась, чтобы поднять что-либо с пола, запрещали заниматься любой физической работой. Ненавидела просыпаться в неурочный час от страстного желания съесть нечто такое, что обычно терпеть не могла, смущенно будить мужа ради этого и видеть лукавые искорки в его глазах. Она ни за что никому не призналась бы, как страшит ее надвигающееся неизбежное, пока ее тело и маленькая жизнь в нем медленно, но неуклонно движутся к финишной девятимесячной черте.  
  
Он же, напротив, любил все это. Любил, склонившись над ней ранним утром, гладить нежную, тугую кожу на ее животе. Любил, прильнув к жене, шептать что-то тому крохотному существу, которое еще не могло его слышать. Любил затаенную радость, звучащую в ее смехе, когда их малыш впервые шевелился там, внутри.  
  
  
 **Заключение  
  
** У них было трое детей: Юфимия, Гилберт и Андреас.  
  
Ко всеобщему удовольствию, материнство смягчило острые углы характера Корнелии, а Гилфорд оказался замечательным отцом. Она работала пилотом-инструктором «Найтмеров», а он вел занятия по тактике, чтобы как-то заполнить свое время и ощущать себя полноценным. До конца дней своих он называл ее «моя принцесса», даже когда ее волосы поседели, а она называла его «сэр рыцарь», даже когда он уже не мог передвигаться без трости.  
  
И вот они достигли конца.  
  
Он ушел первым: радиационное воздействие «Фреи» не прошло бесследно, и его тело начало пожирать себя изнутри. Она приняла этот удар гордо, не показывая горя, но вскоре и сама последовала за ним. Как сказали о них с любовью друзья, «принцесса отправилась на поиски своего рыцаря в сияющих доспехах».  
  
Да, они до самого конца оставались рыцарем и особой королевской крови – эти двое, которые прожили настолько счастливую жизнь, насколько только смогли.  
  
  
2020


End file.
